Sentiments Irréels
by ashley malfoy
Summary: HermioneDraco, de la haine,de l'amour ou les deux? CHAPITRE 3 EN LIGNE! j'ai remis le chapitre un corrigé!
1. 1ère drôle d'idée de Lavande et Parvati

Kikou tt le monde!!! Je suis de retour pour ma première traduction !!!!  
  
A la base c'est une fic qui est écrite en espagnol !!! Elle a été écrite par 2 super auteurs: Vianecita-Malfoy/KaReN-DiGgOrY  
  
C'est super bien !!! Vous savez ce que je préfère ? C'est que c'est super original ! Y'en a pas deux des comme ça !  
  
Je l'ai adorée alors j'ai décidé de la traduire !!!  
  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira plus que mes autres fics ! Le titre original c'est : Sentimientos Irreales, pour ceux à qui ça pourrait intéresser !  
  
J'aurais une annonce a passer: j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui serait d'accord de me corriger mes chapitres parce que c'est l'horreur, il y a beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe et je sais que les lecteurs n'aiment pas ça en général.  
  
AUX MAGNIAQUES DES FAUTES D'ORTHOGRAPHE:  
  
Je vous prierais de ne pas juger la traduction sur les premiers chapitres puisque mon correcteur d'orthographe ne marche pas et que je n'ai trouvé personne qui serait d'accord de me corriger mes chapitres. Donc n'arrêtez pas de lire cette fic seulement parce qu'elle a quelques fautes d'orthographes s'il vous plaît !  
  
Genre: Romance Draco/Hermione  
  
Rating: PG/13  
  
Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient à part la traduction !  
  
Bon maintenant place a la lecture !  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Hermione était dans son dortoir, elle était très fatiguée, hier elle avait eu beaucoup de devoirs à terminer. Elle avait également passé beaucoup de temps à penser à une personne qu'elle n'imaginait jamais avoir dans sa tête. Cette personne était odieuse et arrogante mais à la fois, elle était très belle et avec beaucoup de personnalité.  
  
- Mais pourquoi je suis en train de penser à Malfoy ?  
  
Elle voulait avoir l'opportunité de sentir ces lèvres fines et froides.  
  
- Mais ça n'arrivera jamais ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui.  
  
Ce qu'Hermione ne savait pas, c'est que cette opportunité allait se présenter avant de ce qu'elle ne pouvait s'imaginer.  
  
*** Selon Hermione, lundi était arrivé trop vite. Elle descendait les escaliers en direction de la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. En arrivant à la table de Gryffondor, elle pu apercevoir que Parvati et Lavande avaient une discussion très animée. Elle résista à la tentation de jeter un regard à la table de leurs ennemis les Serpentard puisqu'elle avait décidé de ne plus penser à Malfoy. Elle sortit de ses réflexions quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelait. Elle se retourna pour voir qu'elle était la personne qui lui parlait et fut très étonné quand elle vit que c'était Parvati.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione, Lavande et moi voulions savoir si nous pouvions te parler seules à seules un petit moment.  
  
- Bien sûr, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- En fait, nous voulions te demander une faveur, lui dit Parvati.  
  
En voyant le regard interrogateur que lui lançait Hermione, elle continua:  
  
- Je sais que nous ne sommes pas les meilleures amies du monde...  
  
- Voyons, que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- En fait, le truc c'est que nous avions projeté de faire un jeu samedi dans la nuit, on l'appelle « Semaine anglaise ».  
  
- Et en quoi cela consiste ?  
  
- Il consiste à ce que une fille et un garçon se placent dos à dos, ensuite les autres disent les jours de la semaine et à chaque jour tu dois tourner la tête vers la droite ou vers la gauche. Si les deux joueurs tournent la tête et celles-ci se retrouvent du même côté, ils doivent s'embrasser et si les têtes ne coïncident pas, la fille doit donner un coup au garçon.  
  
- Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?  
  
- Ben en fait, ma soeur, Padma, aime Potter, Harry Potter et donc, nous voulions savoir si tu ne pouvais pas lui demander, a Ron par la même occasion, si ils ne voulaient pas participer. Bien sûr, si tu veux aussi venir la réponse est oui !  
  
- HOOOO NON !!!!! Pas moi !!! Il en est hors de question ! s'exclama Hermione.  
  
- Allez Hermione ! Ça sera amusant ! En plus tu n'as rien à perdre ! Penses- y !  
  
En disant cela, Parvati et Lavande avait fait leur tête de chien battu.  
  
- Nous avons aussi invité des personnes des autres maisons.  
  
- Bon d'accord, j'y penserai !  
  
Et sur ce, elle alla déjeuner.  
  
***  
  
En se dirigeant vers son cours d'histoire de la magie, Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait vu ni Harry ni Ron de toute la matinée. Cinq minutes après que le cours ait commencé, les deux garçons arrivèrent tout essoufflés, ils allèrent s'excuser au près du professeur et la leçon repris un cours normal. Hermione pensait encore au jeu que lui avaient commenté Parvati et Lavande. Après y avoir longuement pensé, elle décida qu'elle assisterait à ce « fameux » jeu.  
  
Les cours passèrent très vite. Hermione se dirigeait maintenant vers la grande salle pour souper (dîner pour les français !). En chemin, elle croisa Parvati et Lavande.  
  
- Bonjour les filles, salua Hermione  
  
- Bonjour, dirent elle à l'unisson, tu as décidé si tu allais prendre part au jeu ?  
  
- Oui, je viendrais.  
  
Les deux filles lui firent un immense sourire.  
  
- Et tu as déjà demandé aux deux garçons si ils voulaient venir ?  
  
- Non pas encore, je le ferai demain à la première heure !  
  
Leurs sourires s'agrandirent encore plus.  
  
- Merci Hermione! Nous avons une dette envers toi ! dit Lavande.  
  
- De rien, bon je vous vois plus tard ! dit Hermione tandis qu'elle continuait son chemin vers la Grande Salle.  
  
Quand elle arriva à la table des Gryffondor, elle aperçu ces deux amis entrain de parler. Harry et Ron, en la voyant, la saluèrent et commencèrent à parler tout les trois.  
  
- Les garçons, je voulais vous demander quelque chose.  
  
- Dis-nous, Hermione, lui répondit Ron.  
  
- Ben en fait, Parvati et Lavande organisent un jeu et elles m'ont demandé de vous demander (NTlol faut pas chercher pourquoi je me marre) si vous vouliez y participer.  
  
- Quelle sorte de jeu ? demanda Harry.  
  
- On appelle ça « Semaine anglaise », dit Hermione plus très sûre d'elle.  
  
- SEMAINE ANGLAISE !!!!!!!!!!!!! s'écrièrent les deux garçons.  
  
- Si vous ne voulez pas y aller, personne ne peut vous y obliger vous savez ?  
  
- C'EST EVIDENT QUE NOUS VOULONS Y ALLER ! dit Harry avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
- Qui va participer ? demanda Ron anxieux.  
  
- Parvati m'a dit que plusieurs filles d'autres maisons viendraient, mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire qui exactement, ça doit être pour l'effet de surprise !  
  
- Tant quelles ne sont pas laide, dit rapidement Ron et plus pour lui même que pour les autres.  
  
Harry se limita seulement à rire tandis qu'Hermione semblait trop éc?urée pour pouvoir dire quelque chose.  
  
****  
  
Vendredi arriva trop vite, Hermione était déjà très anxieuse à l'idée de jouer au jeu. Quand les cours de la journée conclurent et quelle se dirigeait vers la grande salle, elle rencontra ses deux meilleurs amis et se dirigèrent ensemble pour dîner. Quand cela fut fait (NAça ce dit ??? Je ne suis pas très sûre mais bon je pense que vous avez compris le sens!) les trois Gryffondor s'en allèrent vers leur salle commune puis, après avoir parler un moment et avoir fais quelques parties de bataille explosive, Hermione parti dans son dortoir pour prendre une douche et ensuite aller se coucher tandis que Ron et Harry restèrent encore un moment pour parler Quidditch (NA ça s'écrit comme ça ? Bon tant pis ! Je suis nulle en ortho !)  
  
*** Le lendemain, Hermione se leva assez tard. Elle s'habilla assez vite et descendit à la Salle Commune ou Harry et Ron l'attendaient déjà.  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu fais si long ???? Il y a des gens à qui ça arrive d'avoir faim, dit Ron quelque peu énervé.  
  
- Ron, tu as toujours faim ! dit Hermione en lâchant un ricanement.  
  
Arrivés à la Grande Salle ou quelques élèves déjeunaient, le trio commença à manger en même temps qu'ils parlaient du jeu qui se mènerait à bien dans la nuit.  
  
- Je me demande vraiment qui va participer, dit Harry très amusé.  
  
- On m'a dit qu'il y aurait plusieurs Serdaigle. Tu sais Harry, celles qui sont dans cette maison ne sont pas mal du tout, tout en disant cela Ron commença à rougir.  
  
- Moi tant qu'il y a Ginny je suis heureux, en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire Harry rougit également. Visiblement il parlait plus pour lui que pour les autres.  
  
- HAAAA!!!! Harry aime la petite Weasley!!!! dit Hermione avec un sourire d'oreille a oreille  
  
Ron lui était bouche bée, visiblement Harry ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait des sentiment envers sa s?ur.  
  
- Oubliez tous ce que je viens de dire, s'empressa de dire Harry visiblement mal à l'aise.  
  
- Bon Herm', on se voit plus tard.  
  
- Mais ou allez vous ? demanda Hermione toute confuse.  
  
- Nous avons un entraînement de Quidditch.  
  
- Mmmmm, alors vous me laissez seule ? dit Hermione cette fois plutôt triste.  
  
- T'inquiète, c'est que jusqu'à 5 heures ! répondit Harry  
  
- Bon ben, ok ! J'irai un moment à la bibliothèque lire certains livres !  
  
Ron éclata de rire.  
  
- On se voit plus tard Herm'.  
  
****  
  
Hermione, après avoir lu quelques livres, décida d'aller au terrain de Quidditch voir ses amis. Il n'était que trois heures et quart et elle s'ennuyait beaucoup. En arrivant sur le terrain, Hermione regarda ses amis s'entraîner. De temps à autres, Harry lui envoyait des sourires tendres. Comme il commençait à pleuvoir, l'entraînement fut annulé.  
  
- Ouff !!!! Je n'en pouvait plus ! dit Ron complètement extenué.  
  
- Ouais, depuis qu'Angelina est devenue capitaine, les entraînements sont très poussés !  
  
- C'est sûr ! Elle ne nous laisse pas une minute de repos !  
  
- Bon Harry, tais toi un moment et allons manger, je meurs de faim.  
  
Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire devant la remarque de Ron. Harry se reprit et répondit à Ron:  
  
- Ron, tu as TOUJOURS faim !  
  
***  
  
Dans la Grande Salle, le principal sujet de conversation était le jeu qui allait se dérouler ce soir. Tout le monde se demandait qui allait participer. Le trio n'échappait pas à la règle:  
  
- Justin m'a dit que Hanna Abbott (N/T: c'est déjà quoi son nom a elle en français ? Je sais plus!!!) viendrait.  
  
En disant cela Ron rougi un peu. Tout le monde savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose envers cette fille de Poufsouffle.  
  
- Moi on m'a dit que plusieurs Serpentard viendrait, dit Harry d'un aire dégoûté. Et toi Herm' qui t'aimerait qui vienne?  
  
- Moi ça m'est égal Harry, ce n'est qu'un jeu !  
  
Après avoir terminé de dîner, le trio se dirigea vers leur Salle Commune. En arrivant Ron et Harry disputèrent une partie d'échecs magique, tandis qu'Hermione les observait. Au bout d'un moment elle commença à s'ennuyer et décida alors de sortir un moment.  
  
- Ou vas-tu Hermione ? demanda Ron quand elle commençais à se lever.  
  
- Je vais demander à Lavande et Parvati où nous jouerons ce soir ! Je reviens tout de suite !  
  
Hermione sortit par le portrait de la Grosse Dame et parti à la rencontre de Lavande et Parvati. Hermione ne les trouvait pas. Elle commençait à s'énerver de ne pas les trouver, elle avait l'air d'une idiote toute seule dans les couloirs du château ! Elle décida de retourner à sa tour. En arrivant dans sa salle commune elle ne vit ni Harry ni Ron. Elle monta dans son dortoir où elle y trouva Lavande et Parvati.  
  
- Mais ou étiez vous bon sang !!!! Je vous ai cherche dans tout le château !  
  
- On été ici toute la journée, répondit Parvati avec un air qui disait "mais-qu'est-ce-qu'elle-raconte-celle-là".  
  
-Ahhhhhh, dit Hermione assez honteuse par sa réaction.  
  
Un silence gênant s'installa et ce fut Lavande qui le brisa.  
  
- Pourquoi tu nous cherchait Herm' ?  
  
- Ohh oui!!!! Ben en faite je voulais savoir ou allait se dérouler le jeu.  
  
- Ahhhhh, c'était que ça ? J'ai dit à tout le monde qu'il aurait lieu à deux heures du matin sur le terrain de Quidditch, on ne veut pas se faire choper par un des profs ou pire encore, par Rusard !  
  
- Bien, je le dirai à Harry et Ron ! Sur ce, elle quitta le dortoir.  
  
En arrivant à la salle commune, elle vit ses deux meilleurs amis rentrer par le portrait.  
  
- Où étiez-vous ? leur demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Nous étions parti à ta rencontre mais nous ne t'avons pas trouvée !  
  
- Je voulais vous dire, le jeu se déroulera sur le terrain de Quidditch à deux heures ! Parvati viens de me le dire!  
  
- Quel jeu ? demanda Ron dérouté.  
  
- Ben pour le jeu Ron !!! Tu vas te rendre à beaucoup de jeux ce soir ?  
  
- AHHHHHHHH !!!! Ce jeu là !!!  
  
Ron avait vraiment l'air stupide  
  
****  
  
Quand Hermione eut fini de se préparer, elle descendit à la Salle Commune où elle s'installa dans un de fauteuils en face de la cheminée. Elle regardait les flammes dans la cheminée quand une forte odeur de parfum vint lui effleurer le nez. Elle se retourna et vit Harry et Ron.  
  
- Mais vous vous êtes baignés dans du parfum ou quoi ???  
  
Harry et Ron se contentèrent de se regarder puis haussèrent les épaules.  
  
**** Quand ils arrivèrent au terrain de Quidditch, ils pouvaient apercevoir quelques Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsoufle: Parvati, Lavande, Justin, Hanna, Padma, Neville, Dean...  
  
Quand les élèves déjà présents virent arriver le trio, ils allèrent tous les saluer. Après avoir parlé un moment entre eux, ils virent un petit groupe de personnes s'approcher. Ils étaient trop loin pour deviner qui ils étaient. Quand on pu distinguer clairement les nouveaux arrivant, Hermione lâcha un petit cri de surprise; c'était Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini (N/T: ici c'est un mec!), Crabbe, Goyle, un peux plus derrière se trouvaient plusieurs autres filles de Serpentard. Mais Hermione cria encore plus fort quand elle vit que derrière tout le monde ce trouvait Draco Malfoy.  
  
********************* Voila!!!! C'est fini! J'espère que ça vous a plus !!!! Le deuxième chapitre est déjà traduit, donc je pense que je le publierai bientôt ! Reviewer s.v.p !!!! Ça fait tjrs plaisir, ça motive et ça fait traduire/écrire plus vite ! REVIEWER PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!! Gros bisous !!!!! 


	2. jeu et leçon de sauvetage

Kikou tt le monde!!!!  
  
ca va?  
  
moi trop bien!!!!j'ai recu 5 reviews pour un chapitre!!!!  
  
ca me rend toute joyeuse!!!  
  
d'ailleurs je vais vous repondre:  
  
frite 12 Merci pour les compliments!!!!Ca serait trop bien si tu pouvais m'aider mais bon comme tu dit tu n'a dit que peut etre...tu me redis par mail ou par review quand tu auras l'amabilité de reviewer pour ce fantastique et merveilleux chapitre n'est-ce pas?lol je rigole!je t'oblige pas a reviewer!!!Pour les fautes je t'avais deja dit par mail que j'était vraiment très nul...pk tu répond plus a mes mails?pas le temps? snif snif :'(  
  
myriem MERCI!!!!! c très gentil et ca me motive bcp!  
  
kyogirl63 La voila la suite!j'éspère que je t'aurais pas trop fai att!   
  
et merci pour les compliments!  
  
gothiquegirl Bien sur ke je vois ki t'es! ca fais un moment kon se voi plus sur msn! c temps g pas tro le temp et kom je me conecte ke pour 10min ben j'ouvre pas mon msn! c vrai que depuis le temps ke je te l'avais passer j'aurais du le publier!le truc c ke je voulais au moin en avoir 2 de traduit pour pouvoir publier plus vite! sinon la suite ben la voila! j'éspère qu'elle te plaira!gros bisous a toi!!!!!  
  
granger Merci! c bien que tu ris! j'éspère que la suite te fera aussi rire!!  
  
Bon ben voila! j'ai fini de repondre a vos reviews!!!!  
  
Sinon pour l'orthographe je ne peu ke m'excuser d'avance (si vous avez pas lu allez lire l'anonce au chapitre 1)  
  
je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps alors voila la suite  
  
Ho merde j'avais oublier:  
  
DISCLAMER: RIEN NE M'APPARTIEN SAUF LA TRADUCTION!  
  
maintenant on peu y aller ^^  
  
dans le chapitre précédent:  
  
IQuand ils arrivèrent, ils pouvaient appercevoir quelques Gryfondor, Serdaigles et Poufsoufle: Parvati, Lavende, Justin, Hanna, Padma, Neville, Dean...  
  
Quand les élèves déja présent virent arrivé le trio, ils allèrent tous les saluer. Après avoir parler un moment entre eux, ils virent un petit groupe de personne sâpprocher. Ils étaient trop loing pour deviner qui ils étaient. Quand on put distinguer clairement les nouveaux arrivant, Hermione lacha un petit cri de surprise, c'était: Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini (N.T/ ici c un mec!), Crabbe, Goyle, un peux plus derière se trouvaient plusieurs autres filles de Serpentard. Mais Hermione cria encore plus fort quand elle vit que derrière tout le monde était Draco Malfoy/I  
  
Quand Malfoy appercu le trio, il se renfrogna et leur lanca un regard remplit de haine. Parvati se placa pour que tout le monde puisse la voir et commenca à dire les quelques règles du jeu:  
  
- Bon, comme vous le savez déjà nous allons jouer à la Semaine Anglaise. Chaqun d'entre vous écrira son nom sur un bout de parchemin qu'on metra dans un chaudron. Les filles dans celui-là, et les garçons dans celui-ci. Les couples seront donc tirer au sort!!!  
  
Lavende et moi dirons les jours de la semaine et vous, vous devez tourner la tête à gauche ou à droite. Si vous coincider, vous vous embrasserez et si non, la fille à le droit de "taper" le garçon. Ha oui, j'oublias!!!!! une fois que vous aurez mis votre nom dans le chaudron, il vous sera impossible de revenir en arrière!!! Alors, personne n'a de doutes??  
  
Tout le monde fut dacord avec les règles car tout le monde se tut.  
  
Lavende dona à tout le monde un bout de parchemin ou ils écrivirent leur nom. Quand les chaudrons furent prêt Parvati sortit sa baguette et prononça- Azare - des deux chaudrons sortirent deux petite bouts de papiers, les noms étaient.....  
  
- Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson!- cria Parvati  
  
Malfoy n'avait pas l'aire content mais comme l'avait dit Lavende, une fois que c'est fais, c'est fais! Après tout il n'était pas un lâche, il n'allait pas se défiler!de tout manière il avait fais bien plus que de s'embrasser avec Pansy. Elle, par contre, avait l'air toute heureuse, trop heureuse au gout de Draco.  
  
- Lundi!- les deux tournèrent la tête à gauche- embrassez-vous!!!- pansy atrapa Draco et l'embrassa sauvagement, Pansy n'avait pas l'aire de vouloir se séparer alors Draco dut user de sa force pour la dégager de sa bouche!on aurais dit qu'elle voulait le dévorer (N/T qui ne voudrais pas???)  
  
- Mardi - Draco tourna à droite, sachant que Pansy tournerait à gauche et il préférait une claque à un autre baiser de Pansy - tape le-  
  
Pansy était très peiné de devoir faire ca, elle fit tout son possible pour ne pas trop lui faire mal.  
  
- Mercredi!-, Tape le!  
  
- Jeudi!- , Tape le!  
  
- Vendredi!-, Embrassez-vous!!!  
  
Ce baiser fut plus encore plus horrible pour Draco!!! (N/T je rentre pas dans les détails, je vous laisse imaginer...)  
  
- Samedi!-, Tape le!  
  
Les deux Serpentard allèrent s'assoire. Deux autres bouts de parchemin sortirent des chaudrons:  
  
- Padma Patil et...... Harry Potter!!!!- Parvati était toute émotionner!  
  
- Lundi -, Tape le  
  
- Mardi -, tape le  
  
- Mercredi -, embrassez-vous!!!!  
  
Padma était avait légèrement rougi mais était quand même très contente! Harry lui était assez nerveux. Quand ils s'embrassèrent ce fut très court mais très tendre  
  
- Jeudi!- Embrassez vous!  
  
- Vendredi!- Embrassez vous!  
  
- Samedi!- embrassez vous!  
  
Tous les baiser furent comme le premier mais quand Padma dût "taper" Harry, elle le tapa assez fort, Harry ne savait pas pourquoi.  
  
Deux nouveaux bout de parchemin sortirent du chaudron:  
  
- Blaise Zabini et Hermione Granger!-, le Serpentard et la Gryffondor se dirigèrent lentement au centre de tous.  
  
- Lundi!- Tape le!  
  
- Mardi!- Tape le!  
  
  
  
- Mercredi!- Tape le!  
  
- Jeudi!- EMBRASSEZ-VOUS!!!!  
  
- Vendredi!- EMBRASSEZ-VOUS!!!!!!  
  
- Samedi!- EMBRASSEZ-VOUS!!!!!  
  
Hermione ne tapa pas très fort Blaise (N/T dsl pour la tournure de cette phrase, c pas très joyeu!), après tout ce n'était qu'un serpentard... par contre quand ils durent s'embrasser, hermione y pris beuacoup de plaisir. Blaise aussi d'ailleur. Hermione embrassait très bien! Quand ils eurent fini, ils allèrent s'assoir a leur place respectives  
  
Les suivants furent  
  
-Ginny Weasley et Nevil longdubat  
  
les deux gryfondors s'aprochèrent du centre rapidement bine qu'un peu nerveux.  
  
- Lundi- EMBRASSEZ VOUS!!!!  
  
Mais quand ginny s'approcha pour emrassez nevil, il parti en courant vers le château.  
  
- Bon -reprit parvati qulque peu énerver- comme ton partenair a pris la fuite on va en tirer un autre au sort-......Blaise Zabini!-   
  
blaise se releva et alla s'instaler.  
  
-Lundi- EMBRASSEZ VOUS  
  
-Mardi- EMBRASSEZ VOUS  
  
-Mercredi- EMBRASSEZ VOUS  
  
-Jeudi- EMBRASSEZ VOUS!!!!!  
  
- vendredi- EMBRASSEZ VOUS!!!!  
  
parvati était tout euphorique  
  
- Samedi!!!- EMBRASSEZ VOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
les six baiser furent court mais très tendre. Quand Blaise retourna pour la deuxième fois s'asseoire, Draco lui dit qu'il avait l'aire captivé quand ils s'était embrassez avec la petite Waesley, Blaise repondit simplement qu'elle embrassait très bien et que sa lui avait plus.  
  
- RON WEASLEY et PANSY PARKINSON!!!!  
  
- Lundi!- Tape le!  
  
- Mardi- Tape le!  
  
- Mercredi- Tape le!  
  
- Jeudi- Tape le  
  
- Vemdredi- Tape le  
  
- Samedi- EMBRASSEZ VOUS!!!  
  
Ron était complétement DEGOUTE et pansy le fixait d'un regard tout ce qu'il y avait de plus noir. Les cinq claques que lui avait donné Pansy lui laissèrent une marque sur la joue. Mais quand ils durent s'embrassez ils se frolèrent à peine les lèvres et se séparèrent.  
  
Le couple suivant est.......- dit Padma d'un ton mysterieu  
  
- Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Et voila!!!! c fini!!!!! quoi moi????sadique????   
  
ouais quand meme un peu! bon oki! je continue! mais je veu ke vous me remerciez!!!!  
  
la suite!:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco et Hermione restèrent completement petrifié en entendant les derniers noms sortis. Hermione n'aurais JAMAIS pensé qu'elle devrait etre la partenaire à draco. (N.T/dsl ct un peu prévisible mais je ne fais que traduir!)  
  
- Je vois pas pourquoi tu fais cette tête Granger, je suis sur que ca vas te plaire- Draco conservait toujours son sourir narquois  
  
- Je ne vois pas qu'elle serait le plaisir d'embrassez un stupide gamin arogant come toi!- dit hermione offensé  
  
- Lundi!- Tape le!  
  
La gryfondor donna un IMmENSE coup a Draco qui , malheureusement, rata. Hermione était tellement énerver qu'elle aurait voulu le fair saigner mais elle lui frola à peine la joue  
  
- Je te croyais plus forte que ca granger quoi que je n'attend pas grand chose d'une sang-de-bourbe comme toi- draco la regardait avec son éternel regard supérieur, Hermione ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir  
  
- Mardi!- Tape le!  
  
Cette fois Hermione se vengea et lui administra une claque magistral qui résonna dans tout le terrain de Quidditch. on pouvait voir maintenant sur la joue à draco une marque de main qui ne tarda pas a disparaître (heureusement pour lui!)  
  
- Mercredi!- .....EMBRASSEZ VOUS!!!!  
  
-ohhhhh nonnn! il en est hors de questions! je ne vais pas l'embrassez!  
  
- Tu n'a pas le choix Hermione! tu as commencé tu fini!c la règle!- parvati était désolé pour Hermione bien que ca ne l'aurait pas dérangé etre a sa place...  
  
- Putain Granger!fais pas ta gamine!Pour moi non plus ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir que de devoir rentrer en contact avec une sang-de-bourbe comme toi!  
  
Peu à peu ils s'apprèchèrent l'un de l'autre, quand ils furent assez près hermione ouvrit les yeux et l'embrassa si rapidement (NT/bon c pas vraiment embrassez parceque y'a pas eu contact lingual si vous preferez ils se sont juste smaké) que personne ne le remarqua. A son grand étonnement Draco avait fermé les yeux, c'etait comme si il aurait voulu y prendre du plaisir  
  
Tous les autres jours de la semaine furent de douloureuses claque pour draco. Bizarment Draco restais stoïque a chaque coup. Son visage ne laissait paraitre aucune émotion  
  
Quand tout le monde fut passé, le jeu s'arreta déjà que tout le monde semblait très fatigué. Harry et Ron était tellement fatiguè qu'il n'attendirent même pas Hermione. C'était pas grave, Hermion n'avait pas encor sommeille, elle avait plus tôt envie d'aller faire un tour vers le lac. Avant de partir elle appercu Ginny et Blaise bavarder de choses qui avait l'aire captivante!  
  
Quand elle arriva au lac, elle s'asseya dos à un rocher qui était mis un peu en hauteur. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que de l'autre côté de celui ci se trouvais un certain blond appartenant à la maison de Serpentard.  
  
Après une bonne demi heure, quand Hermione se leva pour aller se coucher, elle sursauta et tomba à l'eau. Elle venait de voir Draco Malfoy assis juste derière elle. Hermione, qui ne savait pas nagé, commenca a paniqué. Elle tomba dans les pommes et , peu à peu, commenca à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du lac.  
  
Quand draco vit qu'Hermione ne savait pas nagé et qu'elle coulait, il hésita un moment:   
  
Qu'elle gourde cette granger! qu'est ce que je fais, je l'aide ou je la laisse mourir?qu'elle dileme!franchement je doute...et si je la sauvais mais qu'après je lui lancait un sort d'amnésie pour qu'elle oublie?Ho merde!elle coule!!!  
  
Draco se décida et s'élanca a l'eau, il ne voulait pas passer le resstant de ces jours a azkaban pour meurtre...il traina la gryfondor hors de l'eau.  
  
Il vit qu'elle était inconciente et proseda donc au prossedé de bouche à bouche. Il avait vu ca lors d'une visite a St Mangouste  
  
Hermione qui reprenait peu à peu conscience et qui reconnu tout de suite à qui appartenait ces fines lèvres froide, décida de se la jouer encore un peu inconciente  
  
Malheureusement pour elle, draco ne tarda pas a se rendre comte qu'elle était revenu sur terre et donc il se sépara d'elle.  
  
Hermione plus tot géné se limita a lui lancer un bref - Merci Malfoy- avant de partir en courant vers le château.  
  
Malfoy qui la voyait s'en aller comme si de rien était lui lanca une de ses réplique:  
  
- HEY! Granger! pas mal le baiser d'avant, je ne savais pas ke VOUS saviez le faire si bien- il avait fais une emphase bien prononcé sur le VOUS  
  
Hermione n'y croyait pas, elle se retourna et le fixa dans les yeux  
  
- On vera quand on aura l'oportunité de recomencé- lui cria t'il depuis ou il se trouvait  
  
Hermione resta figé en entendant ses dernières paroles. elle se retourna et partir enfin ver son dortoir.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voila! cette fois c réelement fini!!!  
  
j'éspère que ce chapitre vous a plus!!!!le prochain viendra bientôt si je vois que cette fic vous plai!  
  
les 2 auteur ki l'écrivent mettent pas mal de temps pour chaque chapitre mais je vais tout faire pour kl se dépeche un peu!  
  
et svp: REVIEWER!!!!!!!!! ca coute rien et ca fais toujour plaisir, croyez moi!  
  
plus j'aurais de review, plus je publierais vite!  
  
Allez, essayons d'atteindre les 12 reviews ok?  
  
vous imaginez si j'arrive a 15?  
  
ca serait mon plu s gran bohneur!  
  
grosssss soubisssssssss  
  
Alba 


	3. La punition

Hello tout le monde! me revoila! j'ai une nouvelle a vous annoncer:  
  
j'ai trouver qqn pour me corriger mes chapitres! donc MERCI FRITE12!!!!!  
  
les chapitre ne sont pas encore corrigé mais ca ne saurait tardé! ce chapitre n'est pas non plus corrigé donc faut pas vous affoler pour les fautes d'orth! je veux pas la stresser non plus! je publirai les 3 premiers chapitres traduit quand elle aura fini! j'aurais pu attendre qu'elle aie fini pour publier mais j'ai pensé que vous vouliez savoir la suite alors...  
  
J'éspère que vous avez passez une bonne année!  
  
la j'ai pas trop le temps pour repondre au reviews (surtout qui en a bcp!!!)  
  
donc je vous dits un GRAND GRAND merci et je vous répondrai au prochain chap!!!!  
  
Je dédicace ce chapitre a Frite12 que j'adore!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: rien ne m'apartien sauf la traduction!  
  
Maintenant: place a la lecture!!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lundi matin, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient un cours de metamorphose. Le profeseur Mcgonagal, après avoir expliqué un thème, demanda à sa classe:  
  
- Qui fut le sorcier le plus puissant du Xèm siècle?  
  
Pour changer, la première main qui se leva fut celle d'Hermione  
  
- Le sorcier se nomait Sven Heinric- dit-elle avec un air inteligent  
  
- Très bien Miss Granger, 10 points pour Gryffondor  
  
- Ca commençait a me parraître bizzare que miss-je-sais-tout la sang de bourbe ne réponde pas- dit Malfoy avec un air dégouté et supérieur  
  
- Moi, au moin, je ne montre pas ma stupidité espèce de salle gamin arrogant qui se croit supérieur à tout le monde!  
  
Personne n'avait jamais vu Hermione dans un tel état de colère, même Mcgonagal en semblait déconcerté.  
  
- ARRETEZ LES DEUX!!!!! VOUS NE POUVEZ DONC PAS PASSER UN COURS SANS VOUS DISPUTER?! VOUS RESTEREZ ME VOIR A LA FIN DE LA LECON  
  
Macgonagal avait reprit ses esprits et elle était maintenant hors d'elle. Le reste de la leçon Hermione et Draco se contentèrent de se jeter des regards plus noirs les uns des autres et quelques gestes obscènes (N.T/vous voyez ce ke je veu dire? parceque je sais pas si c assez clair!) Le cour terminé, les deux enemis restèrent auprès de Mcgonagal pendant que le reste des élèves s'en allaient. Celle-ci était vraiment en colère  
  
- Ce comportement ne peut pas continuer comme ca! Vous devez apprendre a vous supporter et c'est pour ca que j'ai decidé de vous faire faire un travail EN COMMUN! je veux que vous me fassiez un exposé qui parlera de la chasse au sorcières! Vous avez jusqu'a Vendredi.  
  
- Mais...Professeur...moi..lui!- répondit Hermione qui trouvait l'idé interesante mais completement inconcevable  
  
- Il n'y a pas de "mais" Miss Granger, vous devez apprendre a mettre vos differents de côté- Le professeur avait repris sont ton sec et sans répliques  
  
***  
  
Après être sorti de la salle de classe...  
  
- Ecoute Granger, TU fais tout le travail et le jour avant tu me dit ce que je dois apprendre, daccord?- dit Malfoy arborent son célèbre sourir charmeur  
  
- Tu me prend pour qui? Penses y même pas! Je vais pas faire le travail pour deux et encore moin pour un fils a papa comme toi- lui cria l'adolescente  
  
- Comme tu veux Granger. Mais moin de temps je devrai suporter ta présence mieux ca sera! alors dit moi vite comment tu pense qu'on va fair!  
  
- On commencera demain, je t'attendrai a 22h dans la classe de metamorphose- dit elle pensive- j'ammenerai tout les livres Que je trouverai sur le sujet.  
  
- A 22h ?!? pourquoi à 22h?!?  
  
- Parceque moi aussi j'ai d'autres choses à faire figure toi!   
  
- Je vois que j'ai pas le choix- soupira Draco- Nous nous verons demain à 22h ici même  
  
Hermione avait du mal à croire que Malfoy n'ai pas perseverer pour changer l'heure du rendez-vous.  
  
***  
  
Les cours passèrent très lentement mais Le trio se trouvait maintenant dans la grande salle pour souper. Hermione leur raconta dans les moindres détaills l'entrevue avec le professeur Mcgonagal.  
  
Elle ometta juste le fait que tarvailler avec Malfoy ne lui déplaisait pas du tout...  
  
***  
  
Le jour suivant les cours passèrent très vite, comme si le temps était pressé qu'elle se réunisse avec Malfoy.   
  
Quand Hermione eut terminé de souper, elle alla dans sa salle commune puis monta dans sa chambre pour finir quelques devoirs. Quand elle termina, elle descendit a la salle commune ou se trouvait encor Ron et Harry jouant aux échèques version sorcier  
  
- Mais, ou vas-tu Hermione?- demanda Ron sans même lever les yeux vers elle  
  
- Je dois passer a la bibliothèque chercher quelques livres que j'ai préparés cette après midi et après j'irai directement rejoindre Malfoy pour qu'on puisse travailler  
  
- HO! ma pauvre! je compatie- dit harry  
  
- Bon, a plus tard!  
  
- A plus tard Hermione!- dirent les deux garcons en même temps  
  
***  
  
Hermione sortit de la blibliothèque. Après avoir traversé plein de couloirs tous plus sombres que les autres, elle arriva devant la salle de metamorphose. Quand elle rentra, il n'y avait personne  
  
- Pff, typiquement Malfoy ca! 'manque plus qui viene carement pas!  
  
- je ne suis pas si méchant! Je suis sur que si j'étais pas venu, tu serais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment deçu, je me trompe?- Dit draco caché dans l'ombre de la salle  
  
- Imbecil!!!! tu m'as fais peur!  
  
- Que m'as tu dit sang de bourbe?- Dit Draco arrobrant un air offensé  
  
- I-M-B-E-C-I-L, t'es sourd ou quoi?  
  
- écoute maudite sal...-  
  
- Ok Ok, c'est bon, tais-toi maintenant- hermione coupa draco qui a sa surprise ne dit rien- Commencons- dit Hermione en ouvrant un livre- Je vais t'expliquer certaines choses sur la chasse au sorcières.  
  
- La chasse aux sorcières commenca en 1457...  
  
Draco qui voyait comment Hermione expliquait je ne sais quoi sur les sorciers, la voyait seulement elle  
  
- Comme elle est belle et craquante quand elle étudie- pensa-t'il  
  
Mais ca va ou bien?!? C'est Granger, la sang de bourbe de gryfondor, miss-je-sais-tout! Pourquoi diable as tu pu penser a elle de cette manière? C'est le baiser que nous avaons échangé qui m'a affecté ou quoi! Pendant qu'il méditait, Draco n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hermione lui Parlait:  
  
- Malfoy, Malfoy!!, MALFOY!!!!- cria Hermione quand elle vit qu'il ne l'écoutait pas  
  
- hein? quoi? pardon?  
  
- Je te demandais si tu avais compris?  
  
- Comprendre quoi?- demanda-t'il déconcerté  
  
- LA CHASSE AU SORCIERE!!!!!  
  
- Ha..euh...oui oui..bien sur- dit draco pas très sur- comment veux tu que je ne comprenne pas un thème aussi simple  
  
- ok, alors tu n'auras pas trop de difficultés a me faire un petit résumé-   
  
Hermione avait un sourir jusqu'au oreils, elle était sur que Draco ne l'avait pas écouté  
  
- Mais bien sur! pas de problèmes!- dit il pendant qu'il prenait une plume et un parchemin qui trainait sur le bureau  
  
Après quelques minutes, draco tendit le parchemin a Hermione en disant d'un ton malicieu:  
  
- Voila Granger, voici le résumé-   
  
Plus Hermione avancait dans sa lecture, plus ses sourcils se levaient  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que ca!- cria t'elle- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je t'ai demandé!c'est un résumé du Match de quidditch de la semaine passée!!!!!  
  
Hermione était hors d'elle  
  
- Et c'était quoi le sujet?-   
  
draco continuait de parler sur ce ton malicieu qui metai hermione encor plus en colère. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait maintenant atteint le stade de l'histerie  
  
- On ne peut pas travailler avec toi Malfoy!  
  
- Bon, on va s'arreter la et continuer sous le signe de la paix, del ajoix et de la bonne humeur! tu peux me passer...- mais il se tut, il ne voulait pas demander un service a une sang de bourbe.  
  
En se levant pour prendre le livre dont il avait besoin. draco passa a très peu de centimptre de la bouche d'hermione. Il se figea pour pouvoir l'observer. Elle avait de si beaux yeux d'une magnifique couleur Miel. Il dut user de tout son sang froid pour ne pas la prendre, la, sur le bureau. Il prit donc le livre et se dépécha de se rassoire. Il eut du mal a se reprendre. Après de deux heures de silence complet, hermione parla:  
  
- Bon, je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je suis épuisé et demain je dois me lever tot.  
  
- Tu es si peu résistante Granger? Bon, demain a la meme heure?  
  
Draco parla sans la regarder car il savait très bien que si il croisait encor une fois se regard, il ne pourait pas résister cette fois ci.  
  
- Oui, la même heure mais plus a la meme place. On ira dans une classe vide au deuxième étage, je veux pas me faire choper par Rusard  
  
- Comme tu veux  
  
Malfoy ramassa ses affaires puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arreta et ne put s'empecher de se retourner pour la voir une dernière fois. Il fut très surpris de voir qu'hermione le fixait d'un regar pénétrant et tendre à la fois. Draco parti vers sa salle commune sans dire un mot.  
  
***   
  
Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva beaucoup plus tards que ce qui était prévu. Horrifié, elle se doucha en vitesse puis s'habilla un peu n'importe comment, elle avait mis sa cravate a l'envers. Elle ne passa meme pas par la grande salle pour déjeuner, elle se dirigea directement vers les cachots ou elle avait cour. 2h de potions. En arrivant enfin devant la salle de classe, elle toca et entra  
  
- En retard Miss granger?- lui demanda le professeur Rogue avec son étérnel regard anti-gryfondor  
  
- Je suis désolé professeur  
  
- Passez, 20 ponts en moins pour Gryffondor  
  
Hermione chercha déseperement une place libre. La seul place non-occupé était celle acôté de........... Blaise Zabini. Elle s'asseya donc la et écouta les explication sur la potions qu'il devraient faire. Comme c'était par paire de deux, Hermione se retrouva avec Blaise.  
  
- Granger, je peux te demander quelquechose?  
  
- Oui, bien sur. Que se passe-t'il?  
  
- Tu ne saurais pas par hasard si Ginny aurais un copain ou quelquechose du style?  
  
- Pourquoi tu me demande ca Zabini?- demanda hermione avec un sourir malicieu  
  
- Curiosité, simple curiosité  
  
- Que je sache, non, Ginny n'a pas de copain ni rien du style  
  
Quand Hermione dit ca, Blaise ne put s'empecher de sourir. Le cour fini, hermione ne put s'empecher de penser que Blaise était un garcon charmant et sympathique malgré le fait qu'il soit a Serpentard. Elle était sur qu'il resentait quelquechose pour ginny et que c'était réciproque.  
  
***  
  
A la fin de la journée, quand Hermione se dirigeais vers la tour des gryffondors, elle croisa malfoy qui l'aborda:  
  
- Hey Granger, c'était déja ou qu'on devait se voir pour le travail?  
  
- Dans la salle vide du deuxième étage-   
  
hermione continua son chemin après lui avoir répondu. Elle ne l'avait meme pas regarder quand elle lui avait répondu.  
  
Quand elle arriva a la salle commune, elle alla s'assoire à coté de Ron et Harry. Elle hésita a leur commenter la petite discusion qu'elle avait eu avec Blaise mais pour finir elle préfera ne rien dire. Elle était sur que Ron se serait mit dans une colère noir si il savait qu'un garçon s'interessait a sa soeur et elle n'avait pas très envie de devoir le suporter dans cet état maintenant. Hermione vit Parvati et Lavende qui s'avancaient vers elle et lui faire signe de s'approcher un peu à l'écart  
  
- Salut hermione! ca va?- demanda Parvati  
  
- Très bien et vous?  
  
- Nous allons plus que bien,merci! Enfaite Hermione, on était venu te dire que nous organisions une Pyjama party et nous voulions savoir si tu voulais venir, alors?  
  
- Une pyjama party?- demanda t'elle confuse- qui sera present?  
  
- Ben à peu près toute les fille des autres maisons mise a parts les Serpentards, tu sais comment elles sont- en disants ses derneir mots elle fit une tete dégouté.  
  
- Laissez moi y penser-  
  
- Allez 'Mione! s'il te plait! on va bien s'amuser, ca va etre encore mieu que le jeu de La Semaine Anglaise!  
  
- Je vous dit après- dit elle avec un peti sourir  
  
- Ok!mais surtout pas un mot au garcon! PAS UN!  
  
***   
  
Après souper, Hermione alla a la bibliothèque chercher d'autres livres pour le travail-commun puis se dirigea au deuxième étage. la salle était vide. Elle passa un bon moment a lire, quand elle regarda sa montre, il était déja 22h25 et malfoy n'était toujours pas arrivé. Elle commencait à s'énerver, elle était fatigué et ils étaient scencés finirent le travail se soir. 15 minutes plus tards, hermione entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, pendant un moment elle crut que c'était Rusard. Elle fut quand même soulagé de voir que ce n'était que Malfoy  
  
- Quel ponctualité Malfoy!  
  
- Désolé, Pansy ne voulait pas me lacher  
  
Hermione était très étonné: Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, s'excuser? comme le monde est étrange. Mais elle ne s'atarda pas sur se détail:  
  
- Prend ses livres et relève toutes les informations sur le sujet- lui dit elle en lui passant des livres  
  
Draco prit les livres et alla s'installer sur une table tout au fond de la salle. Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione annoca qu'elle avait terminé. Il comparèrent leur notes puis, quand ils eurent fini, se dirigèrent chaqun a leur salle commune. L'exposé était demain. La soirée s'était mieu passé pour draco. Il avait réussi a maitrisé ses pulsions.  
  
****  
  
Ha!  
  
je suis fière de moi!  
  
j'ai enfin réussi a finir de traduir ce chapitre!  
  
le prochain viendra bientot mais oubliez pas:  
  
plus j'aurai de reviews plus le chap sera publié vite!!!!  
  
je sais pas pourkoi mais les reviews sa me recharge!  
  
je traduit plus vite!  
  
je voudrais encore remercier Frite12   
  
REVIEWEZ!!!!!!!!  
  
on essai d'atteindre les 30 oki?  
  
c un peu trop mais je vise toujours trop haut!  
  
je suis une vrai serpentard (embitieuse!lol) 


End file.
